A Lovey Dovey Special
by Parent12D
Summary: In this late Valentine's Day special, Double D and May fall head over heels for each other romantically, causing some huge conflicts between the Eds and the Kankers. Meanwhile, Andrew is trying to figure out how to give a Valentine Card that he made to Marie Kanker, his secret crush. Will he be successful? Find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hey there readers! I have here for you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now before you all go out and ask me 'Why are you doing a Valentine's Day special in the month of May?' and stuff like that, let me fill you in on some important facts:**

 **The first fact is that I am well aware that Valentine's day was three months ago, but there is a perfectly good reason why I'm doing my version of the episode 'Hanky Panky Hullabaloo' this late. If you all must know, this story is meant to develop the feelings that Andrew has with Marie Kanker, while pushing through the events that occur in the actual episode, and Chaosky will be appearing too.**

 **Also, don't expect me to make a Halloween or Christmas special anytime soon based on those two specials. However, Andrew will bring up the events that occurred in both of those specials respectively. So don't be surprised that those won't be done.**

 **Another thing, this story will most likely be more than one chapter and it'll probably be longer than 2 chapters even. Just so you all know.**

 **One last piece of information, the main plot to this story will be identical to the episode it's based off of, Double D and May falling head over heels for each other, and for the sub plot, Andrew is contemplating over how he is going to plan to give a Valentine card to his secret crush and how he can achieve it. That's basically how this story is going to turn out.**

 **Well enough with the long rant now. This story is going to be a packed one so let's start the story then. Enjoy this late Valentine's Day special everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that belong to Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. But today wasn't just any ordinary day; no today was a special day. It was Valentine's Day as we are focusing this story at the school of Peach Creek Jr. High. Yes on this holiday, most couples declare their love for each other, but due to the lack of females that exist in the show, only a specific amount of couples were shown in the school of Peach Creek Jr. High. Three females in particular, specifically known as the Kanker Sisters, were just sitting around in front of the principal's office, doing nothing in particular…at least for the two older sisters. While Lee was spitting spit balls and while Marie was doing her nails, or giving them a manicure, May was drawing something. But it wasn't just any ordinary drawing; it was a Valentine, precisely for Ed which she wanted to do something special for him this time around.

Believe it or not, May has been known as the most sympathetic member of the sisters, and deep down inside, she really does have feelings for Ed and she only acts the way she does because her sisters do that. It also helps that both Ed and May have a very low amount of intelligence and they share that in common. Problem is, Ed has a fear of not just the Kankers, but girls in general, but nonetheless, May insisted on doing this Valentine card for Ed.

Eventually, May's blue haired sister noticed her drawing something and it peeked her interest. She then got the attention of the eldest sister.

"Hey Lee, check out Miss Vincent van Stinko." Marie snorted as Lee then noticed the card that May created.

"What's this," Lee snatched the card and then looked at it. She then took the time to tease her youngest sister. "Aw, it's a Valentine card."

It was then May got on the defensive side as she then countered.

"It's for my boyfriend!" May then jumps onto Lee to get her card back, but Marie ended up getting the card and joined in on the teasing too.

"It's for big Ed, Lee." Marie teased tauntingly which caused May to go a little berserk.

"Give it back!" May then ends up kicking her to the head as she then grabbed her card. "Ed's the bestest boyfriend ever!"

May then holds her head up and huffs as she walks off. Marie was struggling to get up, completely shocked that May was able to put up a fight like that, being on the defensive side and all that. When Marie finally got up, she felt the need to comment.

"Now I know who got Mom's genes." Marie groaned.

"Hormones," Lee chuckled at this.

Unlike May, Lee and Marie saw nothing interesting about Valentine's Day, aside from teasing the Eds with their shenanigans, although this year Marie was wondering what Andrew thought of this holiday.

 _I wonder what Andrew's up to…_ Marie thought to herself. _That kid is cute, far more than a dreamboat out of a magazine…_

* * *

Speaking of whom, at the front entrance, we see Andrew having opened the front door himself, and Chaosky was right behind him, as Andrew looked determined about today, as he had something special planned for Valentine's Day.

Truth be told, Andrew has had a secret crush on the blue haired Kanker known as Marie, ever since he first met the Kankers at the party he threw at Eddy's house, but he had no idea what he liked about her. He really liked her blue shiny hair, her beautiful eyes, the eyeliner, her attire and appearance, and the fact that she has flirted with Andrew on occasions when not doing it to the Eds. Fortunately, the only person who knew of the secret was Chaosky, and Andrew wasn't ready to reveal his crush. He was however, determined to give something to Marie for Valentine's Day. He just had to think on how to do that. Taking a deep breath, Andrew then spoke.

"Alright Chaosky, we're here," Andrew stepped into the school along with his little buddy. "Let's make this a good day."

"Right behind you there Andrew," Chaosky commented. "Aren't you excited about this Valentine's Day?"

"You bet," Andrew was hyped. "I am planning on giving something special to Marie Kanker this Valentine's Day."

Andrew took out the special card he made himself that was drawn by hand and had a special message on the inside as Chaosky smiled at this.

"I hope you manage to give it to her bud," Chaosky remarked. "I'm aware that you really like her."

"How could I not? She's _really_ attractive," Andrew said as no one was in the hallway, which was a good thing for Andrew. "I really want to show her that I am capable of celebrating Valentine's Day and I want to do this card for her. Plus I even have this beret that I'm wearing today."

He then puts on the beret he got from the story 'Pen Pals or Wolves' as Chaosky could only smile at this.

"I think you'll really impress her this Valentine's Day," Chaosky stated. "I assure you that."

"I hope so too Chaosky," Andrew smiled widely. "This is going to be grand. I just need to know how I'm going to give it to her…"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Chaosky asked.

Before Andrew could come up with an answer, they ended up hearing someone humming and singing nearby. It was coming from May Kanker, but Andrew didn't know who that was and neither did Chaosky.

"Do you hear that Chaosky," Andrew asked as Chaosky nodded. "Where is it coming from?"

"I have no idea Andrew," Chaosky simply stated.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders as he put the Valentine into his back pocket.

"In any case, let's get going," Andrew said. "The Eds should be here at any moment."

"Gotcha," Chaosky went with it as Andrew and Chaosky headed to the lockers which were owned by the Eds individually.

It was at that moment, two tiny fairies came to the scene, and coincidentally, they looked exactly like Jimmy and Sarah as they were apparently a combination of pixies and cupids as they were planning on spreading love this Valentine's Day.

"When nature stirs on Valentine's Day," The Jimmy fairy lookalike spoke first. "And face the children with their splendor–"

"–suddenly their minds will stray to thoughts of love and words so tender!" The Sarah fairy lookalike spoke afterwards as they both then flew off, giggling in a mischievous manner…

* * *

Meanwhile, right where the Ed's lockers are, Andrew was waiting patiently for the Eds to show up. Before questioning what the Eds were up to at the moment, Eddy ended up skidding to the scene, looking very enthusiastic for some reason.

"Let's learn! Last one to class is a–" Eddy started before stopping himself. "What am I saying?"

"Good morning Eddy! It's Valentine's Day," Andrew greeted him. "You seem to be in a good mood today. I like that!"

Double D then came to the scene shortly afterwards.

"Isn't Valentine's Day wonderful," Double D questions as Ed was right behind him, looking all nervous and such. "As I'm sure you're aware, it can be quite unnerving to express one's come hither feelings of amore. Yet this holiday conquers the upchuck of apprehension and allows one that opportunity to let that special someone know you care."

"I know the feeling all too well Double D," Andrew agreed. "But this year I'm going to do something grand!"

Ed meanwhile, had some second thoughts about Valentine's Day. He didn't like it because of all the mooshy smoochy stuff that comes with it, and it's not just of the Kanker Sisters, but of girls in general. Ed was in an even more panicked state as he then grabbed a hold of Double D and then started speaking.

"Yucky, squishy, MUSHY GIRLS, DOUBLE D!" Ed screamed before suddenly whispering. "The fish have chips, my fine friend."

Ed then rushes to his locker and opens the combination as a pile of junk fell on top of him. Andrew couldn't quite understand why Ed was afraid of girls as a whole, but he felt that the fear could be conquer by aging and growing up. Chaosky had similar thoughts as Eddy then saw this took place.

"Your locker stinks like–" Eddy started while laughing when Ed finished for him.

"An onion." He holds an onion out when he takes a bite of it and causes his breathe to smell bad. "Girls do not like stinky breath. Camouflage." He takes out a paper bag and puts it on his head. "So girls cannot see you. And a spider." He then holds up a shoe box with air holes in it. "Girls hate them. Sarah said so." The spider from the shoe box then came out and started crawling all over Ed. "Tickly."

It then clicked in Ed's brain that a spider was crawling over him and then he looked more than panicked at that point. Suddenly afraid of the spider, he started screaming.

"SPIDER! Get it off! Get it off!" Ed started panicking as Eddy snickered at this, and Andrew and Chaosky shook their heads, wondering why he let a spider out if he was afraid of them. Double D decided to take action.

"Oh for goodness sake. You're frightening the poor thing!" Double D approached Ed who was in the water fountain, as he was trying to drown it. Double D took the spider in his palm and decided to calm it. "All better."

He then opens a window and allows the spider to leave, closing the window shortly afterwards. Eddy then felt the need to comment.

"Eeh, you babies got it light," Eddy stated. "Yep, Valentine's Day is just the same old grind for that chick magnet."

Unlike the other two Eds, especially Ed himself, Eddy felt that the holiday was the perfect opportunity to be a chick magnet as he let his ego get to him and acts like a Casanova wannabe. With the exception of the Kankers, Eddy was willing to have any attractive women have at it with him.

Eddy then decides to open his locker and then a kissing booth emerges from it, annoying music is heard and some special lighting effects occurred too.

"Cool," Andrew wasn't too bothered by this.

"Yeah," Chaosky wasn't sure about this. "Anyway Andrew, I think I should head to the classroom now, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, see ya Chaosky," Andrew told him. Once Chaosky was gone, Eddy then stated.

"25 cents a smooch, ladies! Line forms to my left." Eddy boasted.

* * *

A few minutes then passed as no girls showed up, especially due to the lack of girls in the show. Double D skims the hallway to see if anyone was coming and Eddy's smile turned into a frown.

"Where are they," Andrew asked.

"They must be freshening up in the can." Eddy answered as Double D rolled his eyes.

"In the can, right," Double D said sarcastically. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course I do Double D," Eddy stated. "This holiday is going to be a good one and nothing can backfire this special day!"

"Really," Andrew decided to comment. "That's what you also said about the whole 'Spookyville' scenario during Halloween and that backfired."

"So," Eddy snorted in defense. "How should I have known that my brother would have provided me with yet another map that only sent us in a circle?"

"Yeah it's like the treasure hunt we went on to find some wishbones under the Kanker's trailer which belonged to May." Andrew stated.

"Don't bring that up," Eddy retorted.

"And then there was the whole Christmas fiasco too," Andrew reminded him. "That also backfired."

"Hey I already said that I hated getting clothes for Christmas," Eddy said.

"But it wouldn't have come to that if you didn't let your greed get to you Eddy," Andrew reminded him.

"Can we not talk about Halloween or Christmas," Eddy wanted to change the subject. "It's Valentine's Day and it's going to be different."

"Certainly," Andrew decided to go with that.

"Uh, well anyway," Double D got back on topic. "While we're waiting, I got a little something here for you." He hands Ed a Valentine Card. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed!"

"Nap time already?" Ed honestly had no clue what Double D gave him as the sockheaded Ed then gave Eddy a Valentine Card.

"Eddy?" Double D hands him a card with Nicola Tesla on it as Eddy read the message.

"You electrify me? Who the heck's this guy?" Eddy snorted.

"Nicola Tesla, Eddy. It's part of my 'Great Minds of Science' Valentine's Day card series." Double D explained.

"It has a mind, Eddy!" Ed proclaimed.

"And Andrew, here's one for you too," He gave Andrew one as well. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Awesome," Andrew gleefully accepted it. "Thanks Double D!"

"Your quite welcome Andrew," Double D said.

After a moment of silence, a thought came to Eddy as he then felt the need to ask something.

"Wait a minute," Eddy started as Andrew pocketed the card. "Ain't you supposed to give these things to girls?"

"Not necessarily Eddy," Double D commented.

"I guess it's also the fact that the show has only a limited amount of girls here," Andrew commented. "So some people will feel the need to improvise."

"Don't rub it in will ya," Eddy huffed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Eddy, I think you'll have a good Valentine's Day too," Andrew assured him positively.

"Easier said than done, but what makes you say that," Eddy questioned.

Before Andrew could come up with an answer, Eddy's front bell rings which got Eddy's attention.

"A customer!" Eddy exclaimed in excitement.

"Who is the customer," Andrew asked as the Eds then saw the customer and then screamed in fear. Said customer was none other than May Kanker who was prepared to give Ed her Valentine Card that she made herself. Andrew noticed the Eds screaming and then questioned.

"What's with the screaming," Andrew asked as the Eds were shaking and Eddy was hiding behind the booth when Andrew then saw May and put on a cheerful smile. "Oh hi May, what's up?!"

May then started speaking to Ed who was fearing for his sanity.

"Happy Valentine's, Ed!" May told him.

Ed put the paper bag over his head but Eddy rips it off and puts it on his head. Ed then takes it back from Eddy.

"Ed I think May has something for you," Andrew figure out as May then took out that Valentine card she made for Ed and tried showing it to him.

"You're the hairiest sweetest biggest chunk of man in the land," May spoke to Ed. "Will you be mine?"

Andrew saw the card for himself and was quite impressed with it, seeing that it was a nice gesture for Ed, considering the fact that he himself, made a card specifically for Marie Kanker.

"Aww, that's very sweet May," Andrew complimented before turning to face Ed. "Ed, what do you have to say about this?"

Andrew expected a thank you, but that was the last thing to come out of Ed as he started screaming and panicking.

"AAH YUCKY MUSHY GIRLS!" Ed screamed while running away.

"That's not how we say 'thank you' Ed," Andrew stated.

Ed didn't pay attention to this as he was still running with the bag over his head. He then runs into a wall which causes him to turn around and stampede the other way like an elephant.

"WOE! HURT! PAIN! RUN! PAIN!" Ed screamed as he then tramples over May, injuring her and wrecking her card. Not only was she hurt physically, but also emotionally at the react Ed gave to her.

"Oh my, that wasn't really nice Ed," Andrew admitted as Ed left the area and Eddy was laughing hysterically at this. May then slowly got up and then ran off, with the others unaware that tears were forming in her eyes.

 _I wonder if she'll be okay…_ Andrew thought to himself.

It was then Eddy's front bell rang again, meaning he had another customer.

"A customer!" He then puckers his lips and closes his eyes, in hopes for his customer. Unfortunately, said customer was none other than Kevin. Surprise surprise, the lack of girls in the show and the fact there were more male characters here really made it challenging for Eddy. Kevin didn't look impressed as Eddy then noticed who it was. He then huffed and waved him off.

"In your dreams, pal!" Eddy snorted, not at all interested. Kevin then got straight to the point.

"Get this hunk of junk out of the hallway and get to class!" Kevin demanded, acting as some sort of Hall Monitor for the story. Eddy simply waved it off and took it as nothing serious.

"Don't let your brains go to your head, Mr. Hall Monitor." Eddy countered which was a big mistake on his part as Kevin then felt the need to take action.

"Oh," Kevin writes on his clipboard and hands him a detention slip. "You just got yourself a detention. Pal."

Eddy then grumbles to himself as he stuffs the booth back into his locker in annoyance.

"Yeah I think I should head to class too guys," Andrew said. "See ya later."

With that said, Andrew went straight for his locker as he then overheard Double D trying to reason with Kevin and sticking up for Eddy as Kevin hands him a detention slip too.

"That's for sticking up for Dorky." Andrew heard Kevin say as he didn't hear anything else from them as he got some stuff out of his locker…

* * *

Once Andrew got his stuff, he then hears someone sobbing. Curiosity peaking, Andrew was wondering where it was coming from.

"Gee, is someone crying," Andrew questions himself. "It sounds like its coming in the janitor's closet."

He then checked the closest and then saw May Kanker, sobbing her eyes out as she was still devastated by how Ed reacted towards her.

 _It's May._ Andrew thought to himself. _Is she sad about how Ed reacted to her Valentine…?_

Andrew then let his friendship instincts take hold as he then decided to find out what was wrong.

"May," Andrew asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Noticing it was Andrew who was talking, May decided to quickly answer him.

"Big Ed hates me," May confessed. "I've got no valentine for Valentine's Day!"

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that May," Andrew assured her. "Ed's just complicated when it comes to girls in general, so it's hard to get through to him, and I understand how you feel."

 _I really wish I could give this Valentine card to my secret crush Marie…_ Andrew thought to himself in a saddened manner, as he let out a sad sigh, but he shook it off, knowing that today was just starting.

"What am I going to do then," May then asked.

"Gee I don't know May, I gotta get to class though," Andrew admitted as he then pulled something out of hammer space. Said object was revealed to be a red heart-shaped lollipop that was fresh and still wrapped in plastic. "Here, take this as a token of comfort."

"Uh, Andrew?" May looked at him as Andrew then said.

"Happy Valentine's Day May," Andrew told her. "I hope you get better soon. I'll see you later."

Andrew then left the closet and then went to class as Double D had heard Andrew talking to May, who was still upset. Even though Double D was afraid of the Kankers, he could never find it in himself to have any pure hatred for them, and combining that with the fact that May was still upset, he decided to find out what was going on.

"May? I just saw Andrew talking to you," Double D started. "Is there something wrong?"

May then explained to him exactly what she told Andrew. After she was done, Double D then decided to speak.

"Um...I'm sure it's nothing like that! Ed's just being shy." Double D looks through the hallways. "Oh dear. Um, don't you think we should be getting to class?"

May still had some tears in her eyes as the bell started ringing. Double D then decides to scribble on a card and gives it to May.

"I–I really must get to class. Happy Valentine's Day, May." Double D hands her the card with Charles Darwin on it and it was shown that the card was originally meant for Nazz as Double D left for class.

"Naturally I select you?" May reads it as she gets up and sees Double D hurrying down the corner.

"Late! Late! Late! Late!" Double D was heard chanting before disappearing from sight.

"Double D?" May asked as she still had some tears in her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, a love arrow ends up being shot towards May's butt as she then falls in love. Fortunately, she ends up falling for Double D as she floats in the air as the fairies then float down.

"And so the spring of love is seated deep within the Kanker girl!" Fairy Sarah said.

"Still another half is needed for its blossom to unfurl!" Fairy Jimmy spoke afterwards as they were heard giggling.

We see Rolf drinking from a water fountain nearby when the fairies fly by him, giggling in the process. Rolf abruptly stops and realizes what that was and whatnot.

"Rolf smells the inky scent of mountain sprites, come to make mischief among us!" Rolf knew the trouble that these 'mountain sprites' cause on Valentine's Day, triggering forced love amongst unexpected people to have a relationship with. Rolf grows suspicious, but decides to continue his day while keeping his eyes peeled…

* * *

Sometime later, in a science class, we see the two older Kanker Sisters looking through an anatomy book, looking through the pictures and admiring them.

"Hubba hubba!" Lee remarked.

"Ooh la la!" Marie commented afterwards.

Andrew who was sitting nearby them was thinking to himself.

 _Ooh la la indeed Marie…_ Andrew thought to himself in a rather sexy manner as a feint blush emerged on his face.

The two of them noticed Andrew's presence, and rather than looking annoyed, Lee actually grinned devilishly at this.

"Well lookie here Marie, the Andrew squirt is accompanying us," Lee smirked as Marie then saw Andrew and grinned devilishly.

"Well hello there hot stud," Marie spoke in a rather suggestive manner. "Happy Valentine's Day to you cutie."

"Oh uh…" Andrew was sweating and blushes a little harder, almost feeling aroused by her amorous tone. "Same to you too Marie…"

Marie couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Expect a good kissing session later…" Marie snickered, getting Andrew to go red in the face from blushing. _The kid is such an attractive man… almost like Oven Mitt._

Andrew gulped for a minute as the two Kankers went back to reading that book and Andrew then saw Chaosky filling out some paper work as Chaosky noticed him and gave him a wink for good luck. Andrew gave him a thumbs up as a result.

 _Now how am I gonna give that Valentine Card to Marie…_ Andrew thought to himself while working. _Hmm…_

Nearby, we see Double D doing his classwork and we see May Kanker nearby admiring Double D in a romantic manner. It was then we see Ed walking by, messing with the class fake skeleton as he then commented.

"Boy, am I parched!" Ed commented as Eddy snickered at this.

"Man, are you gonna get in trouble!" Eddy snickered as this actually got Andrew's attention.

"Ed, Eddy, what do you guys think your doing," Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Double D was annoyed that they were goofing off. "Some of us are here to learn, thank you!"

The lovestruck May couldn't handle it anymore, and she felt like thanking Double D personally as she then approached the sockheaded Ed.

"Hiya Double D!" May floated up to him as this got his attention.

"Aah. Feeling better, May?" Double D asked.

"Yeah May," Andrew jumped in. "Gonna have a better Valentine's Day from here on out?"

An awkward silence took hold for several moments, mostly between Double D and the love struck May. Double D noticed the suggestive look in her eyes, on her face and then saw her floating in midair, as if she was in love. Double D then got nervous. He then broke the silence.

"Well, nice talking to you, oh would you look at this work work work," Double D spoke. "This assignment is worth 40 percent of our term."

"Can I be your partner?" May asked all so suddenly which got Double D's eyes to bulge and unable to speak. Andrew was confused by this.

"May, are you alright," Andrew asked in concern. "You seem happier than normal. Is there something about Double D you are into?"

Before anyone could say anything, an explosion was heard in the back of the room, courtesy of Ed as Eddy was accompanying him.

"Pink belly!" Ed shouted.

"Oh, way to go, numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" Eddy scolded him.

"Ed and Eddy, what did you two do?" Andrew had a shocked expression on his face.

"Stupid!" May criticized the other two Eds. "Don't you know never to mix beric oxide with an aqueous suspension?"

Double D and Andrew were shocked and astounded by this.

"May? I've never seen that side of you." Double D commented.

"Yeah, since when have you known something about chemistry," Andrew was very impressed to say the least. May turned to face Double D in a seductive manner.

"I've developed a mean bathroom deodorizer too." May sexily admitted to Double D.

"Well, perhaps it's a conversation best had in a very busy public area, yes?" Double D nervously admitted as he slowly starts to walk backwards, not liking where this is going.

"Well I'm quite impressed May," Andrew compliment. "To think that you have some intelligence when it comes to a particular science topic."

May just put that comment to the side as she saucily approached Double D as the sockheaded Ed was walking backwards nervously, unaware that something was about to happen to him too…

* * *

 **END OF PART ONE…**

 **YUP, TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE MORE THAN ONE PART, AND IT'S PROBABLY GONNA BE MORE THAN TWO PARTS TOO! SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, DOUBLE D FALLS FOR MAY TOO, THE CONFLICTS BETWEEN THE EDS AND THE KANKERS THICKEN, AND ANDREW CONTINUES TO THINK ON HOW TO GIVE HIS SECRET CRUSH MARIE THE VALENTINE CARD THAT HE MADE FOR HER! HOW WILL THE CONFLICTS GO, AND WILL ANDREW SUCCESSFULLY GIVE THE CARD TO MARIE? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **AS OF RIGHT NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALLI HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL JUST SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay readers, here is part two to this story!**

 **Now from a review I got, I want you all to know, Andrew and Marie aren't an official couple…not for this story. This is just to develop those feelings that Andrew has for her, sorry if it's inconvenient.**

 **Now for this chapter, Double D ends up falling for May due to the love arrows the fairies triggered which also got May, and a bunch of conflicts occur between the Eds and the Kankers, and Andrew still wonders how to give that card to Marie. How will this turn out? Find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, in science class, Double D was backing away from the love struck May and was confused by her sudden behavior. Andrew looked curious and wondered just what was going on, while the other two Kanker Sisters were too into that book to be paying attention.

Before anything else could be said, a tiny love arrow hit Double D's rear end and as a result, he falls in love with May too. He has become so love struck for May thanks to the arrow, courtesy of the fairies that look like Jimmy and Sarah. The two fairies then floated down to ground level.

"Now that Double D's been stricken with the course of Cupid's will–" Fairy Jimmy started grabbing a hold of Double D.

"–ever shall a note be written. The plot gets thicker still!" Fairy Sarah finished as she carried May.

The two fairies flew off into the hallway, carrying Double D and May respectively. Andrew was scratching his head in confusion at this outcome but he decided to let it be for now. Fairy Sarah was seen carrying May pass a whole bunch of lockers, as Rolf was right at one of those lockers, and the moment Fairy Sarah passed the locker, Rolf's hair stood up as he got that feeling again.

"Again? These mountain imps taunt Rolf no more!" Rolf declared, not allowing the mountain imps to get away with their actions, even on this Valentine's Day. Kevin noticed this strange behavior and felt the need to comment.

"You're whacked, dude." Kevin stated.

"I'm not whacked, I am Rolf," Rolf stated. "And Rolf knows what he's talking about! THESE MOUNTAIN IMPS WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ROLF!"

"Whatever man," Kevin just shrugged his shoulders and went with it, as he then heading for his next class…

* * *

Meanwhile, we see the Fairy Jimmy carrying Double D down another hallway as the sockheaded Ed found him in front of his locker and finds a note ledged into the slot. He takes it out and then unfolds it to read it.

"To my sweet lambchop: won't you be my valentine? Love, May." Double D reads it with admiration.

It was then Ed and Eddy came to the scene, having heard what Double D said.

"May's so stupid," Eddy laughed. "She put your valentine on Double D's locker!"

"Yuck! Mushy!" Ed panicked as he dives into the hallway and buries his head like an ostrich, his head was now in the boiler room, the same one the Kankers attempted to play hooky in at the start of the year. Eddy then lodges a book in his mouth as he starts to imitate May's voice in a mocking manner.

"Oh Ed! It's me, May Kanker! Won't you be my valentine?" Eddy mocked.

"That's not funny, Eddy." Ed called out.

"Aah, what're ya scared of?" Eddy spits the book out. "Girls don't bite, stupid." He then tosses the crumpled up note May put in Double D's locker into the trash bin. "They'll just slowly nag you to death."

Double D then makes way and dives into the trash bin to grab the note, an act that surprised Eddy to no end. It would be normal for Ed to go trash digging, seeing that his room is a mess most of the time, but Double D would be complaining about trash digging every attempt he could. It was then we see Andrew and Chaosky coming down the hallway as the little light blue creature gave Andrew a suggestion.

"What I'm saying Andrew is that you should leave that Valentine in _her_ locker," Chaosky suggested. "She'd be more than able to find it."

"Are you kidding," Andrew wasn't really into the idea. "That would be too obvious."

"Well if you say so," Chaosky then noticed Double D digging through the trash. "Is Double D actually digging through the trash?"

"What's going on," Andrew asked. "Why is Double D digging through the trash?"

"Don't ask me," Eddy answered. "He just decided to help himself."

It was then the bell to report to class went off as Double D was still digging through the trash.

"Look at him! Not only is he the teacher's pet, but now he's kissing up to the janitor," Eddy retorted. "Hey! We're gonna be late for class, Double D."

Double D paid no attention to him as he continued digging. Having about enough, Eddy then gave Ed the simple instruction.

"Ed! Fetch!" Eddy snapped his fingers as he then made a run for the gymnasium with Andrew following him along with Chaosky. Ed then trails along dragging Double D with him as he had the note he was looking for. The door slams around Double D's midsection as he looks longingly at the Valentine.

"Turtledove. Til whence we meet again." Double D then tucks the card into his hat as he was then pulled through the gym door, leaving no sign of him as a result…

* * *

In the gym, it was shown that Kevin was supervising for the boys as he was holding a clipboard. Apparently he was made the gym assistant for the guys of the class. Chaosky was standing nearby while Andrew was with the others for the class. Jonny in particular was seemingly eager for the class.

"Gym assistant, sir? Watch me!" Jonny tried to get his attention as he does push-ups under Kevin's gaze. "Look sharp, Plank, he's marking us."

"What, you again?" Eddy was not impressed to see Kevin as the assistant for Gym class for the boys.

"The things I do for extra credits." Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Here! Present! Chip! On head! Yo! Ready when you are," Ed shouted. "Can I be excused?"

"No," Kevin simply said as he then gave the instructions. "Today you're gonna be climbing rope."

"That doesn't seem too bad," Andrew complimented.

"Right on!" Jonny exclaimed as he was the first to climb up the rope and rings the bell at the top.

"Way to go Jonny," Andrew cheered for him.

Meanwhile, Nazz came out of the girl's locker room and was the gym assistant for the girls, or due to the lack of girls and since Sarah is a fairy, the Kanker Sisters.

"Alright girls, let's sweat," Nazz exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Today's class is gonna be like so much fun!"

The Kankers came out of the locker room as May continued to look love struck for Double D and vice versa. Lee then felt the need to snort.

"Sounds like a test, huh May?" Lee snorted.

After hearing the name May, Double D turns around and sees May in the distance.

"Okay, that's not cool." Nazz spoke, not impressed by the Kankers' (the two older sisters) behavior.

Marie and Lee are fencing with two badminton rackets. May sticks hers in her mouth and chews on it. When she takes it out, it is in the shape of a heart. May uses this to frame the name 'EDD'. Double D blows her kisses because of that.

Back with the boys, Andrew had just got done climbing the rope and he felt proud of it.

"Yahoo!" Andrew shouted with enthusiasm as he went back to the others.

"Hey, no-neck, your go." He tosses the rope over to Eddy and it smacks him in the face. Eddy was not impressed by this.

"I ain't climbing no stupid rope!" Eddy snarked.

"Oh, you're climbing it," Kevin counters. "Or I'm telling the teacher."

"Fink," Eddy grumbles as he then approaches the rope and begins to scale it.

"Good luck Eddy," Andrew wished him luck.

He manages to make it to the top, but when he reaches for the bell, he slides down the rope. He hits the mat as Ed then looked hyped.

"My turn!" Ed shouted as Eddy examined his singed hands which were red.

"ROPE BURN!" Eddy screamed.

"I got an ice pack for that Eddy," Andrew exclaimed, taking an ice pack out of hammer space.

"Double Dweeb!" Kevin spoke to Double D who was romantically admiring May as Ed then spoke to him.

"Wakey wakey!" Ed spoke.

"You're up!"

Double D skips in circles around Kevin and then skips to the rope, causing a confused freaked out look to emerge on Kevin's face. He uses an eggbeater to scale it and ring the bell.

"He's still got it," Andrew exclaimed afterwards.

"I wanna wear his beanie." May said in a dreamy manner which causes Lee to give her a confused glance.

"What the heck's she talking about?" Lee questioned.

"Look at her face," Marie snorted. "She's probably constipated again."

It was then Nazz blew her whistle and got their attention.

"A little less talk and a little more badminton, please?" Nazz asked in a very polite manner.

Nazz tosses the shuttlecock into the air and Marie swings her racket, knocking the birdie into Nazz's mouth, which causes both Lee and Marie to laugh at her, while May continues to watch Double D in admiration.

Kevin was wondering who was up next.

"So who's next?" Kevin questions.

"It's Plank's turn!" Jonny exclaimed wanting his pal to give it a go.

"Zip it, cactus head!" Kevin wasn't willing on having a piece of wood try to climb the rope.

"Look at me!" Ed got their attention as he is holding onto the rope, as he is perches onto a basketball hoop. "I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." Ed then decides to swing down. "Meow."

"Go, Lumpy, go!" Eddy was admiring this.

"This isn't Tarzan Ed!" Andrew called out.

Ed then hits the other hoop and then swings backwards.

"He shoots!" Eddy places Double D onto the mat where Ed snatches him and dunks him into the other hoop at the peek of his swing. "He scores!"

Double D then got injured from the fall, which got the love struck May all too concerned for him.

"Lamb chop!" May cried out in fear.

"Yahoo!" Ed then lands on Kevin, causing Andrew to shake his head.

"Not again Ed," Andrew sighed.

"You just got yourself a detention," Kevin snapped giving Ed a detention slip as it was silent for several minutes.

Ed reacted to that by just smiling stupidly; not giving a flip that he just got himself a detention…

* * *

Eventually the bell then rang, meaning it was the end of gym class. Ed and Eddy were seen retreating into the locker room, laughing while at it as Jonny then entered afterwards, carrying Plank on hand.

"How do I know what they're laughing about, Plank?" Jonny asked his pal as Andrew follows afterwards to change up.

"I have no idea about today Jonny," Andrew commented. "Today's is going to be strange from here on out…"

Back in the gym, May felt the need to comfort Double D who was still injured.

"Speak to me, lamb chop!" May cradled Double D. "Are you hurt?"

It was then Double D slowly opened his eyes and stared at May in a romantic manner.

"Your gaze alone would heal any wound." Double D admitted.

"You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" May cooed.

"Bon appetit, turtledove, for I am basted and ready to serve." Double D told her in a saucy manner as they then started cuddling together as Chaosky witnessed this as did Nazz.

"Dude. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nazz asked as she points to Double D and May.

"That's something we don't see everyday," Chaosky commented.

"Man, that's sick." Kevin stated.

"What is," Andrew spoke as he came out of the locker room all changed into his normal attire.

"Take a look for yourself," Chaosky stated.

"What are you-oh my god," Andrew then saw the couple for himself. "Something's not right here…"

"You're telling me dude," Nazz agreed. "I've never seen them act so openhearted before."

"I agree Nazz, this can't be right," Andrew rubbing his chin in confusion.

It was then the fairies flew over the gym in amazement.

"Now the dance of love is started, and the secret is about to unfurl." Fairy Jimmy commented.

"Never shall the pair be parted by another boy or girl!" Fairy Sarah stated.

"It's as if they were forced into a relationship together," Andrew said. "But how?"

As Andrew continued thinking, the fairies laughed and Lee had witnessed the couple for herself and was shocked by this. She saw her youngest sister cuddling with Double D, when she thought that May was interested in Ed, not Double D. As a result, Lee then decided to get Marie's attention.

"Yo Marie," Lee started. "Looks like that man of yours is flirting with your sister…"

Marie then peeked out and saw Double D and May canoodling on the mat and was shocked by what she saw. Marie couldn't believe it; her supposed Dreamboat was cuddling with her youngest sister, even though he was suppose to be her target. Marie was not impressed by this one bit as fury started building up inside her.

While that was going on, Andrew continued to look in confusion as Chaosky then got his attention.

"Hey Andrew, we should probably get to our next class now right," Chaosky reminded him.

"Oh right, thanks Chaosky," Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Chaosky. "Let's go!"

They both left for the next class as the others eventually left for their next classes afterwards, including the love struck Double D and May…

* * *

Sometime later, we are now focused in an art class with the Kankers, the Eds and Jonny had together along with Andrew, and Chaosky was there too. Marie was shown painting a picture of May being thrown off the cliff by Marie herself in a furious manner, Lee was shown making macaroni art, and May was drawing images of love on a card. Andrew was taking notice of the painting Marie did.

 _Wow, I never seen Marie paint something filled with hatred before…_ Andrew concluded that she was furious with her younger sister. _Now how can I give her this card? Hmm…_

Chaosky was just filling out more paper work while we see Ed carving out a block of wood, which looked like a replica of a dollar bill with Eddy's face in the center. This got Eddy excited as he was thrilled.

"C'mon Ed, c'mon!" Eddy rushed him. "Before the teacher sees ya!"

"Which teacher Eddy," Andrew questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Eddy ignored Andrew comment as he continued to rush Ed.

"All done, Eddy. You owe me a buck." Ed showed him the dollar wood carving.

"No problem, da Vinci!" Eddy took the wood. "Give me a second, I'll go print you one! C'mon, stupid!"

Ed puts up fake wood boards of himself and Eddy to make sure no one suspected a thing as he then follows Eddy to a printing press in the back of the room. Eddy pulls a portable chalkboard in front of them to disguise their counterfeiting. Double D continued to stare and admire May however and didn't notice Ed and Eddy were causing mischief.

"We'll print up a hundred bucks even before class is done!" Eddy pointed out.

"Here's the ink, Eddy!" Ed said as he poured some of the ink onto the paper. Eddy had no idea how to operate the thing though.

"How's this thing work?" Eddy questions as he then looks at Double D. "Psst! Double D!"

Eddy tried getting his attention but to no avail as Double D kept staring at May in enjoyment. Eddy was getting a little annoyed by this. It was then some ink splattered onto Eddy's face.

"Heads up, Eddy!" Ed called out.

"Ed!" Eddy scolded as he went back over to deal with Ed.

While this was going on, Jonny approached Double D and then tapped his shoulder.

"I'm a little squirrel, and this nut's for you!" Jonny pretended to be a squirrel as he hands him a folded note that was addressed to a 'Lamb Chop'. Double D then finds a candy heart on the inside.

"A sweet! From my sweet!" Double D then reads the message. "Be mine."

Double D then had Jonny deliver something to May as he constantly went back and forth from both love struck kids. Andrew took notice of this and took out the Valentine he made for Marie.

"I could have Jonny deliver this to Marie personally," Andrew muttered to himself. "But I don't think it's a good idea because Jonny is busy with May and Double D. Not only that but Marie seems to be angry about the whole scenario."

Andrew kept thinking to himself as Jonny kept running back and forth from both tables. At the same time, Marie took notice of this and got more and more pissed off by each passing second as her face slowly went red with rage and she broke that paint brush she had on hand once her rage reached her peek.

Jonny was about to go back to another table when Marie, having about enough of this, tackles him to the ground and starts to rough house with him as a fight cloud emerged between them. Andrew was glad that he didn't give it to her now based on what he was seeing. After wrestling Jonny to the floor, she then barked at him.

"Lemme see that!" Marie barked at him.

"No, I can't," Jonny proclaimed. "It's against squirrel policy!"

"Gimme it!" She sneered at him again.

"Nuts to you!" Jonny simply said before cheerfully gobbling down the note, disposing of the evidence as Andrew had a bewildered look on his face. Marie was freaked out by this too as she felt the need to retort.

"You're such a weirdo!" Marie snorted.

Andrew pocketed the card he made for Marie as he then approached them.

"I'm more confused as to what's going on, like what's with the behavior that Double D and May are displaying," Andrew commented. "And why was Jonny hired to send messages to them?"

Marie could only answer him by giving him a blank look on her face, unsure what to say about that.

Before anyone else could say anything, they noticed that the floor in the back of the room was beginning to be covered by ink. Eddy was shown to be pitch black with the stuff.

"What are you doing!" Eddy scolded Ed who was also cover in black ink.

"Splish splash, I'm taking a bath, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Double D! Do something! Stop this crazy thing!" Eddy begged Double D to help but to no avail.

"Eddy what did you do," Andrew was getting worried now.

It was then a wave of ink erupts and bursts through that chalkboard, which washes Double D right over to May like a surf wave.

"Lamb chop!" May cried out as she reached out her hands to join with Double D. The wave splashes May's sisters against the wall and also covers Andrew with the stuff.

"Turtledove!" Double D told her as the tidal wave subsided as they were holding hands.

"Lamb chop?" Eddy questioned.

"Turtledove?" Lee asked too.

"What the heck," Andrew was also confused as Double D opens the door for May.

"I've got some stain removal we can share. Care to partake?" Double D offered to his supposed love interest.

"You can!" May gleefully accepted as they both walked out of the room, holding hands while at it.

The remaining Eds and Kankers stared at each other in suspicion, as Jonny was also cover in ink as was Chaosky.

"Guys, I'm just as confused as the rest of you about this," Andrew got their attention. "This really isn't possible…"

The others stared as they kept thinking to themselves in suspicion, until the class officially ended as the remaining Eds and Kankers decided to do some investigation to find out what is going on with them, separately while Andrew and Chaosky went to their locker to do their own stuff as Andrew was still hoping on giving Marie that card one way or another…

* * *

We are now focused on Double D's locker as Eddy was shown cracking it open the old fashion way. He successfully opens it and looks inside.

"Bingo!" Eddy pulls out some books and reads the titles. "Opposite Attraction and you?" He tosses that book towards Ed and reads the second title. "Relishing the Repugnant?" He then tosses that towards Ed too.

"Yum! Relish!" Ed didn't quite get what the title was referring to.

"Diametric Doting Done Easy," Eddy tossed that book towards Ed which hit him in the face. "I don't get it."

"Look Eddy, a prize!" Ed proclaimed at what came out of the book which was one of May's hair pins.

"It's May's barrette!" Eddy made the conclusion. "Double D's been poisoned with Kanker love, Lumpy!"

"Yucky evil mushy, Eddy!" Ed panicked.

"And I've got a test after lunch!" Eddy sneered. "How am I supposed to steal his answers if he's all May-happy? In times like these, I wish Andrew would assist us!"

Eddy then slams the locker shut…

* * *

In another location nearby, we see the Lee and Marie pry open May's locker by force, a direct contrast to how Eddy handled Double D's locker. Marie was still huffing about what had taken place went Lee started speaking.

"Get over it, Marie," Lee commanded. "That Double D was always a wolf in sheep's clothing. You have a better chance at going after that Andrew kid."

"I get that Lee," Marie snorted in aggravation. "Still, I could tell there was always something going on. He's probably with her right now!"

Marie then found something in particular that caught her attention.

"What's this?" Marie then grabs out what appears to be a heart shaped box. Lee lifts the lid off and finds one of Double D's socks in it, which got them shocked to no end.

"That's Double D's sock!" Marie was now outraged. "That creep!"

"Flirting is one thing, but handing out your unmentionables is goin too far!" Lee agreed with her.

"Yeah, time to give those Eds a piece of our minds," Marie sneered. "At least Andrew hasn't gone as far as to leave behind his personal belongings!"

"I get that Marie, now let's go," Lee commanded. "We got some Eds to deal with!"

"On it!" Marie then thought to herself. _I hope Andrew is having a good Valentine's day. He hasn't gone as far as taking part in a cheating act…_

They then got ready to put up with Ed and Eddy as a major conflict was about to take hold between the two groups…

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Chaosky were going through Andrew's locker for a second as they had a talk amongst themselves.

"I just don't get it Chaosky," Andrew put his books into the locker. "Double D and May have fallen head over heels for another somehow and I haven't been able to give my secret crush her Valentine."

"I get that bud, but I'm more curious as to how they fallen for each other," Chaosky stated.

"The only way that's possible though is if Cupid shot his arrows at them and caused them to be an unofficial couple," Andrew pointed out. "But that's called creating a forced relationship which could cause many problems and conflicts."

"Not to mention it's also impossible," Chaosky commented as he was thinking for a minute. "Unless…"

"Huh?"

Chaosky then came up with a shock and it hit him.

"Oh my…" Andrew looked in confusion before getting what he was thinking about.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Chaosky," Andrew asked.

"Most likely," Chaosky nodded. "Let's go to lunch."

"Yeah, and we better expect a major conflict take place between the Eds and the Kankers." Andrew stated.

"You got it," Chaosky went with it as they then both went to the cafeteria for lunch, with Andrew being somewhat aware that a major conflict between the Kankers and the Eds was about to unfold…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! THIS'LL PROBABLY BE EITHER THREE PARTS OR FOUR PARTS, DEPENDING ON THE OUTCOME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, A MAJOR CONFLICT OCCURS IN THE CAFETERIA BETWEEN THE REMAINING TWO EDS AND THE REMAINING TWO KANKERS, A FIGHT OCCURS, AND THEN MADNESS ERUPTS WHEN LOVE ARROWS TARGETS EVERYONE EXCEPT ROLF AND CHAOSKY AND ANDREW GETS TARGETED TOO, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IF YOU READERS LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE READERS!**


	3. Part 3

**Alright readers, here's part 3 to this story now!**

 **Now let me start off by saying this okay: This is MY story, and what I'd like done with it is what I'D like to do with it. Even if** _ **they**_ **were an official couple, it's MY story and I can do what I'd like to do. It's your opinion, but if you can't stand Andrew's feelings for Marie, then do, NOT,** _ **READ THIS!**_ **I'm not forcing any of you to read this story, but I'll do what I want with MY story! Do you all understand?!**

 **Good, now that my rant is done, for this chapter the conflict between the Eds and the Kankers take place and other mishaps are shown. How will the outcome of this conflict turn out, and will Andrew somehow give that card to his secret crush? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, we are now shown in the cafeteria where the kids were helping themselves to some lunch. Andrew and Chaosky entered the cafeteria as Chaosky went to take a seat while Andrew went over to the lunch counter where Jonny was looking at the grub that was being served today.

"Aw look, Plank, jelly hearts for Valentine's Day," Jonny poked the jelly heart before helping himself.

"This is awesome," Andrew admitted. "Such a wonderful choice for this special day."

Jonny then went over to a nearby table after grabbing his special.

"Whee," Jonny then sits down at a nearby table. "Holy cow, relax, buddy! Of course I washed my hands. Where'd you think they've been?" Plank had told something to Jonny and he responded to what he just said.

Andrew grabbed his special and decided to sit at the table Rolf, Kevin and Nazz were sitting at. Chaosky was there too as Andrew took his seat.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted. "Isn't this a special day today?"

"It sure is dude," Nazz commented before speaking to Rolf. "Happy Valentine's day, Rolf."

Rolf was shown eating a squid-filled sandwich as he was sitting across from Nazz and Kevin.

"Poppycock!" Rolf simply said as a tentacle wriggles from the sandwich and Rolf slams a mallet down on the sandwich. Kevin decided to move on with the subject, being Valentine's Day and all that as he faced Nazz.

"Uh, so hey, Nazz, I, uh, like, you know–" Kevin then hands her a sheet of paper. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

"Awesome, thanks Kev." Nazz thanks him, causing Kevin to slightly blush. "I got you a card too."

"Sweet." Kevin accepts this as Nazz then turns to face Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, I also made you something too," Nazz then hands Andrew a Valentine Card as well. Andrew reads the card and it says 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! YOU ROCK! -NAZZ'. Once Andrew read this, he smiled.

"This is awesome!" Andrew said. "Thanks a bunch Nazz."

"You're welcome buddy," Nazz said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Andrew said. "This is great."

"You got that right Andrew," Nazz agreed. "This is so rad."

"Slick." Kevin jumped in as Rolf slowly started to grind his teeth.

"Super cool."

"Choice-a-riffic."

"Not to mention it's excellent," Andrew commented.

Unfortunately, it was too much for Rolf to handle as he then finally shouted.

"ARE YOU ALL SO LOST TO THESE GRETCHENS OF AFFECTION?!" Rolf shouted, getting Andrew and Chaosky to look at him in concern.

"Is there something wrong Rolf," Andrew asked in concern.

"Yeah Rolf," Chaosky agreed. "If there's something bothering you, feel free to let us _all_ know."

With that being said, Rolf then said a bit quieter.

"Ed-boy and the Kanker girl have been smitten!" Rolf told them.

"Who, Double D and May," Andrew asked. "Now that you mention it Rolf, there is something going on between the two."

"I've never seen them so close to each other," Chaosky added.

"Tell me about it dude," Nazz commented.

"Beware, lest you be next. Take these, the Lemons of Acceptitude." Rolf hands each one of them a lemon. "Soil its nectar into your eyes in order to see what cannot be seen."

"Okay…" Andrew took the lemon as did Chaosky. It was then Rolf left as Kevin and Nazz looked at him in confusion.

"...right." Kevin and Nazz dropped their lemons while Andrew pockets his lemon for a special occasion.

"Chaosky I get the feeling that Rolf knows that something is going on," Andrew told him. "This has to be the work of some magical love-making creatures that cause forced love amongst couples, just like with what happened to Double D and May."

"I get that bud," Chaosky understood. "Still this might cause a lot of problems."

"I agree," Andrew agreed. "Something tells me that a huge conflict between the Eds and the Kankers will be taking place, probably in this very cafeteria."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Before Andrew could answer his question, the left cafeteria entrance slammed open which was revealed to be Eddy, who was accompanied by Ed as they both entered the cafeteria. Then on the right cafeteria entrance, the door slammed opened revealed to be the Kankers Sisters Lee and Marie as they were furious as was Eddy. The two groups approached each other and decided to start the major conflict.

"Well here comes the conflict," Andrew said as Ed put a paper bag over his head that said 'QUACK' on it.

"Well well well. If it ain't the sisters of the friend-stealer." Eddy retorts in aggravation.

"Where's our May?!" Marie snaps.

"WHERE'S OUR DOUBLE D?!" Eddy snarls as he jumps into her face, causing her to fall onto the floor, already getting the air in the cafeteria to tense up. Fortunately, Marie grabbed a hold of Eddy's shirt as she then got up and got in his face, an angry glare plastered on her own face.

"You've got three seconds to tell us where she's at." Marie warns while shaking him. "One...Two..."

Before Marie got to three, Eddy took this chance to distract her.

"Hey, isn't that an abandoned car axle?" Eddy asked, which got Marie fooled as she turned around in excitement.

"Where?" Marie asked.

"I don't see anything," Andrew scratched his forehead.

It was then Eddy tossed a sandwich towards her head, making direct contact.

"Nice shot." Lee complimented despite the fact that they were in a major conflict with the Eds.

"Tell your stupid sister to stay away from our friend." Eddy snarls at them.

"Tell your stupid friend to stay away from our sister!" Lee snarls back as she then throws two hot dogs towards Eddy's eyes.

"Oh look Lee, wiener eyes!" Marie retorted as the two Kankers started laughing.

"He's a wiener through our eyes," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah, what a dork," Kevin commented.

"Hey guys, would you like to have that _wiener_ that is kept safely in my pants," Andrew questioned which got the other kids all shocked and freaked out, wondering how Andrew could make such an adult innuendo like that. The Kankers were too busy cackling at this to care.

It was then Ed decided to take action and reveal his stinky toe and sock to the Kankers, getting them to stop laughing.

"Stand back, matrons of makeout!" Ed jumps in and tells them. "Girls hate toenails, Eddy." Ed whispered towards Eddy.

It was then an orange hit Ed's head and then the real fight started…

* * *

The Kankers then used a table as a barricade as a food fight then took place.

"Oh goodness, you guys know what this means right?" Andrew questioned the others.

Jonny nodded as he and Andrew shouted at the same time.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The food fight between the Eds and the Kankers escalated.

"Yeah, I uh, gotta take care of some stuff now," Chaosky not wanting to watch the outcome had to depart. "I'll talk to you in a bit Andrew."

"Okay, see ya Chaosky."

The moment Chaosky left the cafeteria did Ed grabs a nearby table and placed it sideways in front of Eddy and himself.

"Get em, Ed! Whoa!" Eddy encourages his tall friend as Ed comes up and prepares to throw, but gets hit by Swiss cheese, the holes reflection is face.

The food flies everywhere. Rolf, hunting for cover, runs to a trashcan and dives in, whereas Andrew was gleefully watching the fight take place for himself.

"This is great," Andrew commented. "It's like we got front row seats to a live action movie!"

"Every man for himself!" Ed cried out.

The Eds and the Kankers ram their tables together. Lee slams her hand through and grabs Eddy. Marie reaches over and tries to grab Ed, pulling his head up to her, but he throws her to the ground by bowing forward. Eddy pulls Lee's leg to his mouth and bites it, her eye shows from the pain. Andrew was quite surprised, to see that this is one of those rare instances where the Eds are managing to stand their ground and actually fight back against the Kanker Sisters, something that they wouldn't do normally. Kevin felt the need to call out.

"Hit him again!" Kevin was apparently enjoying the fight himself as the café door creaks open.

"SOCK IT TO 'EM!" Andrew shouted, hoping the conflict will be resolved. It was then a voice called out to them.

"Greetings, everyone!" Double D greeted them in a sweetly manner, which cause the fight to cease and desist as it was shown Double D and May were holding hands and looked happy together.

"Our Valentine's has come true. Has yours?"

"Okay, that's enough," Andrew stated. "This isn't right!"

"Yeah," Eddy agreed as he pried Double D away from May. "Get a grip, Romeo! That's a Kanker you're falling for!"

Lee had grabbed a hold of May too as May was struggling to break away.

"Forget the bum, May." Lee told her.

"Lamb chop!" May cried out trying to get out of Lee's grip.

"Turtledove!" Double D called out as he tried to reach out to her, but Eddy had to use all his strength to keep him away.

"LAMB CHOP!" May shouted.

May then broke free from Lee's grip as she made a run for Double D…only for Marie to leap onto her, stopping her in her tracks.

"He's trouble with a capital R, May." Marie barked.

"Turtledove!" Double D cried out as he was dragging Eddy with him to get to May.

"ED HELP!" Eddy shouted.

"No Double D!" Ed yelled as he dives onto his sock headed friend, keeping him down.

"Guys, this is just so wrong on so many levels," Andrew came to the scene, referring to Double D and May. "Forced love isn't right! Real love is something that develops naturally, not by force! DOUBLE D, MAY, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW SQUIRT!" Eddy shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see the fairies up above seeing this take place and they weren't pleased with it.

"How could this have happened? Chaos reigned instead of love." Fairy Jimmy stated.

"We must stop this chain of madness! Fire at will from above!" Fairy Sarah then said as they load their bows with love arrows and were ready to fire at will.

Andrew's pupil shrunk as he felt the disturbance from up above. Rolf was hiding under the trash can as he then heard Andrew scream.

"INCOMING LOVE ARROWS!"

It was then several arrows were heard flying as they hit each person in the cafeteria. Rolf also heard Andrew saying something to Marie about this madness getting out of control when an arrow had hit Andrew in the back side as the chaos ceased.

"Hello gorgeous," Rolf heard Andrew say in a seductive manner.

Rolf then took a peek from under the trash can and saw that all of the kids were under the influence of the love arrows. He then sees Lee with Kevin, as they fell for each other.

"Happy Valentine's, dreamboat." Lee said romantically to Kevin.

"You're so righteous, babe." Kevin complimented.

We also see that Jonny and Nazz fell for each other.

"For you, foxy mama!" Jonny gave Nazz a banquet.

"What a hunk!" Nazz commented as he took the banquet from Jonny.

It was then shown that Ed has fallen in love with a sandwich, which was rather odd.

"May I have this dance?" Ed asked dancing with a sandwich in his hand.

Eddy was shown to have fallen in love with Plank; a piece of wood.

"Where have you been all my life?" Eddy asked Plank who got no response as Plank was a piece of wood who could only communicate with Jonny.

Finally it was shown that Andrew and Marie had fallen for each other.

"Oh babe, you're looking very pretty this fine day," Andrew commented.

"Why thank you Oven Mitt," Marie seductively told him. "You look like a hot stud."

"Anything for you my love," Andrew grinned sexily. "Oh babe, I got you a special surprise."

Andrew, under the influence got out the Valentine card he made for Marie, unwilling gaining confidence to give it to her.

"I made this for you sweet cheeks," Andrew told her.

"For me," Marie took the card and read it. "Coming from the hottest dreamboat I have ever met. You're such a steaming Muffin cutie."

"Only for you," Andrew said as Marie pocketed the card. "Happy Valentine's day love."

"Let's French kiss now," Marie informed him.

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew grinned in a seductive manner as Marie did the same thing. "Let's do it."

Rolf then saw Andrew and Marie French kiss, allowing their tongues to touch, tussle, and wrap around each other in a sexual manner. The sight of this was the final straw for Rolf as he finally decided to take action.

"Fools!" Rolf shouted, tossing the trash can off of him in a furious manner.

Rolf reaches into his pockets and digs out two lemons. He squeezes them, and the juice shoots into his eyes. Rolf's eyes pop and swell, but he is now able to see the fairies dancing up above. Rolf then gained a look of vengeance as he plan to strike against the two fairies.

"Peekaboo, Rolf sees you!" Rolf's eyes were swollen up as his vision was completely yellow, due to the lemons. Rolf then went to plan his strike against the fairies.

Rolf goes to the janitor's closet and picks up the janitor's bucket and mop. After that, Rolf returned to the cafeteria as he pushes the mop bucket in and whirls the mop like a bo stick, as he then addressed the fairies.

"Begone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!"

The fairies Jimmy and Sarah noticed Rolf wasn't under the influence.

"Oops. We missed one, Cupid Sarah." Fairy Jimmy informed.

"Rolf awaits your response!" Rolf lets out a battle cry.

A hail of arrows rains down on Rolf. Rolf uses the mop to protect himself from the love arrows. Once this was done, Rolf decided to strike.

"You tickle Rolf's radish." Rolf starts swiping at them with the mop. "Take this! And this!"

The Fairy Sarah leads her companion to a high corner.

"Quick! Up here! Far from his swings!" They were out of his reach…so they thought.

"Safe and sound at last!" Fairy Jimmy cried out in glee, when suddenly, the mop finally hit the both of them. "Ow! That stings!"

The two cupid fairies were defeated as Rolf grabs a hold of them, goes to an open window, and tosses them out, closing the window afterwards so that they could not come back.

"The Mountains Imps shall exist no longer," Rolf proclaimed, feeling proud that he put a stop to them. "And now, time for Rolf to clean up the doohickey filth that was made dirtier than Papa's leg shaving."

* * *

He then looks towards all the love struck couples who were still under the influence as Rolf grabs the bucket to get straight to work. He first sees Andrew and Marie kissing lip to lip in a sexual manner as they then broke from the kissing.

"So, do you come here often, big boy?" Marie asked suggestively to Andrew, rubbing the back of his head.

"For you dear, always," Andrew grinned as he had his arms around Marie in a compassionate manner.

Before they could do anymore kissing, they were both splashed with sludgy mop water, which caused them to snap out of it and were no longer under the influence.

"What happened?" Marie asked, having no clue what had happened.

"I have no idea…" Andrew then noticed that he was holding Marie close and then scream.

"WHOA!" Andrew jumped away and started blushing beat red from having held Marie close as Marie herself was also speechless, unable to come up with any coherent thoughts about what Andrew was doing. "How did we end up in that position!?"

Marie couldn't think of anything to say. It was then Rolf got their attention.

"Weaklings. Rise and shine!" Rolf then heads over to Eddy.

"Thanks Rolf…?" Andrew spoke in a skeptical manner.

It was then Rolf splashed Eddy with the water, causing him to snap out of it too.

"Who what where," Eddy also didn't know what was going on as he then noticed he was holding Plank and dropped him. "What the…WHY AM I HOLDING THIS PIECE OF WOOD?!"

Rolf then went over to Jonny and Nazz, who were eating spaghetti together in a romantic manner. Before their lips met from the pasta, they also got splashed by the water no longer under the influence either.

Next up was Kevin and Lee, who were in a gondola, acting like they were in Venice Italy, when Rolf splashed them with the sludgy water too, getting them to snap out of it. Lee responded by punching Kevin square in the face.

We then move on to Ed who was still dancing with the sandwich.

"Me, and you, and a dog named Boo." Ed spoke to the sandwich.

It was then the sludge splashed onto Ed too as he snapped out of the romantic trance too. Ed clearly forgot what he was doing as he noticed he was holding a sub sandwich in his hands. Ed had no idea where he got the sandwich from, but he then shrugged it off and then started eating it, not giving any second thoughts as a result.

Finally we are focused on the primary unofficial couple in this story; Double D and May who were looking at each other in a very romantic manner as they were about ready to kiss lip to lip. Rolf looked disgusted by this and was planning to snap them both out of it.

"You make Rolf sick." Rolf comments as he then splashes the sludgy water towards the two.

They were then hit and finally snapped out of the romantic effects that they were in throughout the whole story. They were wondering what was going on as they had no memory as to what took place at all. Double D then sees that he's holding May's hand and instance got panicked.

"May! Oh–pardon me, but I think I belong over there." Double D spoke as he then went back to the Eds as May went to join her sisters.

"What happened...?" May was confused by what was going on.

Feeling satisfied that Rolf had done what he needed to; he felt the need to comment.

"The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored! Thank you." Rolf commented as the bell then went off, with Rolf exiting the lunch room.

"Your welcome," Andrew spoke. "I think we should head our separate ways now…"

The other kids agreed with this as they all headed for their separate ways.

"Rolf's weird, huh Plank?" Jonny commented.

"I'm surprised that Rolf had an idea of what was going on with us," Andrew whispered to himself. "I'm still in shock of holding Marie that close, and why do I feel like I French kissed someone? Well I guess I should regroup with Chaosky and finish this day."

Andrew then went to regroup with Chaosky as the rest of the school day passed by like that…

* * *

Eventually it was the end of the school day at last. The Eds each had to serve their detention sentence for the day by cleaning up the messed up hallway of trash and such. During that period, Double D noticed that he had a Valentine card in his hat that was given to him by May when they were both under the influence earlier that day. Smiling in satisfaction, Double D put the card back under his hat to keep it a secret. At the same time, Ed had taken another bite of his onion and then screamed in Eddy's face with that stinky oniony breath he had from that single onion alone, knocking Eddy out unconscious. Ed was then in a fit of panic as he then was unsure what to do. Double D then suggested to give him the mouth-to-mouth treatment which Ed complied with. Eddy then awoken to this and was literally shocked from this outcome and screamed in the process…

* * *

While that was going on, we are now focused on Andrew's house again where Andrew and Chaosky entered the house after a long and chaotic day.

"Whew, today was really crazy," Andrew stated.

"You're telling me," Chaosky commented. "What actually surprises me was the fact that Rolf knew what he was doing and he put a stop to the madness that was taking place, based on what you told me that is."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded his head and then realized that he didn't get to do what he wanted to do today. As a result he frowned. Chaosky took notice of this and figured out what was on his mind.

"You didn't manage to give that card to Marie huh," Chaosky guessed.

"I'm afraid not Chaosky," Andrew sighed as he then dug through his pocket to get it out, but he then gained a shocked look when he found out that he no longer had the card on him. "Oh no, Chaosky, the card I made for her, I don't have it anymore. It's gone."

"What could have happened to it?"

Andrew had no memory of the fact that he gave it to Marie unwillingly while under the influence. Because of that, he made an assumption as to what had happened to it.

"I guess I must have thrown it out," Andrew said. "I doubt that Marie had gotten a hold of it…"

Chaosky stood there in silence for a few moments before reassuring to Andrew.

"Oh well Andrew, there's always next year," Chaosky told him.

"Your right Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "Wanna do something together for the rest of the day?"

"Certainly bud, I believe your parents left for you a special dinner for tonight, even though you don't have a date," Chaosky informed him.

"That sounds awesome," Andrew's spirit brightened up. "Let's go."

"I'm on it,"

And so Andrew and Chaosky went on with the rest of the evening doing stuff together…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE PARK N' FLUSH TRAILER PARK:**

At the Kankers' trailer, we see the Kanker Sisters enter the trailer after having a long and crazy day. May was still unable to wrap her head around what had happened today.

"What the heck happened today," May was confused as she rubbed her head. "What was I doing?"

Lee heard May ask that question as she then responded.

"Oh you were just having a rough and crazy day today," Lee informed her. "You got too into the holiday."

"I did?"

"Yeah May," Marie spoke up. "You had hung out with one of the Eds today, with Double D."

May was shocked about that, last thing she remembered was that Double D gave her a valentine card to cheer her up after she was rejected by Ed. A sign of guilt then crossed on May's face.

"Gee, I had no idea I did that," May stated. "I wish I hadn't had left you girls…"

"Eh don't sweat it too much sis," Lee elbowed her. "Besides, we're family and glad that you aren't with him."

"Yeah May," Marie spoke too. "You're still our sister and we're glad that you're back with us."

"Thanks girls," May thanked them. "That means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Lee told her.

"I'm going to take a nice warm bath now," May stated. "I need to relax after having a crazy day like today."

"Just don't use up all the hot water again!" Marie told her.

"Will do," May then went to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.

"Yo Lee, I'm going to be unwinding in the bedroom for a bit," Marie told her oldest sister. "I need to think about everything that happened today."

"Knock yourself out," Lee shrugged her shoulders. "Just remember about dinner, understood?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll eat dinner don't remind me," Marie then went up the stairs and went into her room while Lee took the sofa for herself and watched some TV…

* * *

In the Kanker's bedroom, Marie had closed the door behind her as she then went over to the bed and stretched out for a bit while thinking over what had taken place today.

At first May was her usual self, more interested in getting Ed to be her Valentine, which her sisters teased her about. There was also the moment in that science class, where they paid no attention to May at all due to that anatomy book. Marie and her oldest sister noticed Andrew and she hoped that Andrew would have a good Valentine's Day, which she kept to herself.

Gym was normal for the most part, where the Kankers were taking part in an activity with Nazz while May was staring at Double D in a romantic manner, which they had assumed she was constipated again. It was by the end of gym class where both sisters saw their youngest sister cuddling with Double D and Marie was shocked by this. Throughout the remainder of the day, especially in art class, Marie really was getting outraged by how her Ed was with May. It then became more infuriating when she found out Double D left a sock in May's locker as a sign of their apparent 'love'.

 _Today was far too ridiculous. Is Double Dreamboat really a backstabber?_ Marie thought to herself. _Or was he really under that love influence that Andrew told me about…_

Speaking of Andrew, Marie was still flustered over the fact that Andrew was holding her close and not remembering what they were doing. They both snapped to when Rolf splashed them with the sludgy water. Marie was beginning to wonder if Andrew was more faithful than Double D; after all, while Double D was very uptight and not social when it comes to girls, Andrew is a happy-go-lucky upbeat kind of guy who'd become friends with anyone in the blink of an eye.

 _This is driving me crazy. Is Andrew the right one or Dreamboat Sock head?_ Marie struggled to think. _I still remember that confrontation in the junkyard I had with Andrew, and that moment where I showed him I have this passion for art. Andrew is my companion after all, the cutie…_

Before she could think of anything else to say at the moment, she felt something in her pocket.

"What the…" Marie then put her hand into her back pocket and felt a piece of paper in it. She pulled it out and then saw it was a Valentine Card, the one Andrew unwillingly gave her when they were both under that love influence.

"A Valentine card? Wonder which sap gave me this," Marie rolled her eyes. Normally she would have torn it up and tossed it away, but something about the card told her to check it out. So letting her curiosity get to her, she decided to open it up and saw a message on the inside addressed to her. She then proceeded to read the message.

 _'To Marie Kanker:_

 _I have created this card for you, to let you know about this special day._

 _I did this because we're companions and I really enjoy that about us._

 _I've always wanted to say this, but I have enjoyed all those moments we've shared together with no one knowing._

 _Like that time we had that confrontation in the junkyard, or that time you showed me you have a passion for drawing._

 _I've enjoyed all of those moments without anyone else ruining those moments._

 _You are a great companion and I appreciate this companionship._

 _I have promised to give you contemplation for this, and I have several times._

 _This card was made to fulfill that contemplation you mentioned._

 _Don't show this card to anyone else; let it stay a secret between us._

 _I hope you have a Happy Valentine's Day, Marie my companion._

 _-Andrew'_

Marie was shocked by the message Andrew gave to her and was surprised that Andrew would do this for her. Rather than anger build up, there was confusion, since she had no idea how Andrew gave her that card, and she also didn't know how she even got a hold of it either. She also felt some satisfaction that Andrew would willingly live up to the agreement they made when they became companions. It surprised her to no end, yet she also couldn't help but blush slightly.

 _That Andrew kid made this card for me and he actually is living up to the agreement we made?_ Marie was impressed by this. _He's such a loyal young man, something that I like about him…_

Marie also noticed that the message told her to keep it a secret from others, and frankly, she would have kept it a secret anyway to keep her tough Kanker reputation in check. It was then an idea crossed her mind, and a wide sinister grin emerged on her face, knowing that she had business to attend to with Andrew.

"I think I'm going to have to have a confrontation with Andrew privately in his room, and find out how he gave me this card," Marie gloated before suddenly grumbling. "As soon as I have finished dinner that is…"

Marie was secretly hyped at confronting Andrew in private to find out how he gave her that card, and she also felt like she was French kissing someone today too. She was going to pay the 'cutie' a visit tonight, right after dinner that is…

* * *

After the Kankers had dinner, Marie then decided to put her plan into action. Retrieving the card Andrew made for her and putting it in her pocket, she informed her sisters that she's got some business to attend to tonight, to which Lee just waved off and told her to be back home before midnight, which Marie huffed off and went with it as she then started the trek from the trailer park all the way to the cul-de-sac, as Andrew was unaware that he was going to have a visitor tonight in the form of Marie Kanker…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YUP, THIS IS GOING TO BE A FOUR PARTER STORY! SORRY FOR THAT INCONVIENCE!**

 **NOW HERE'S A NOTICE; THERE ARE TWO REASONS WHY ANDREW AND MARIE FELL FOR EACH OTHER WITH THE LOVE ARROWS; 1.) ROLF WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WASN'T AFFECTED AND HAD A JOB TO DO TO SNAP EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR STATES, AND MARIE'S LOVE INFLUENCE WAS ONE SIDED, AND 2.) IT WAS THE SURE FIRE WAY TO HAVE ANDREW UNWILLINGLY GIVE MARIE THAT VALENTINE CARD WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING AS NEITHER OF THEM HAVE ANY MEMORY OF WHAT TOOK PLACE! JUST SO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RANT EARLIER, BUT I'M SERIOUS WHEN I SAY THIS IS** _ **MY**_ **STORY! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR OPINIONS AND THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MY OC HAVING FEELINGS FOR MARIE, BUT IT'S MY STORY, AND IT'S WHAT I WANT. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. EASIEST SOLUTION! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY TO THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW GETS A VISIT FROM THE BLUE HAIRED KANKER SISTER ABOUT THE CARD HE UNWILLINGLY GAVE HER AND HE FINDS OUT THAT SHE GOT POSSESSION OF IT! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? READ AND FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS AUTHOR NOTE, SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE READERS!**


	4. Part 4

**Alright now readers, here is the final chapter to this story.**

 **Now let me start by saying this, I apologize for my rant in the previous chapter, I've just been under a lot of stress lately and there's also the fact that I've been losing interest in this series too. It's just been a lot more difficult for me to maintain these stories the way I originally wanted to play them out.**

 **Another thing, I'm well aware that even though Andrew gave a reason as to why he gets along with everyone in the show, he still acts like a Gary Stu or whatever you call it, and he hardly has any flaws or faults at all. Therefore, after this story, I'll be sure to include some faults for him in the upcoming stories and also reveals what the heck he sees in Marie that caused him to gain those kind of feelings for her. Just a heads up for you all.**

 **Okay now with that set, for this last chapter, Andrew finds out that he did give that card to his secret crush and he is confronted by her (and yes, this chapter is void of any type of romance you can think of), and other answers will be revealed as well. How will this all turn out? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was now night time in the cul-de-sac located in Peach Creek. After a long and crazy Valentine's Day at the school, all the kids were at home and were turning in for the evening. At the house of Andrew's, we see that Andrew had gotten ready for bed and had wished Chaosky a good night before heading for bed, unaware that a shadow was lurking into the cul-de-sac and heading for Andrew's house.

Unlike all the other kids in the cul-de-sac (and Chaosky for that matter), while Andrew was lying on his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about what transpired today and the whole situation seemed a little stressful for him.

Not only did he not give that card he made for Marie, but he lost it and he assumed that he tossed it out. Letting out a sigh, Andrew had assumed that the blue haired Kanker wouldn't like him anyway. He was beginning to feel some doubt about this.

 _Is this really the right decision for me?_ Andrew thought to himself. _Is Marie really the perfect crush for me, or is she really as mean as it seems?_

Andrew sighed in a depressed manner as he kept thinking about it. He has noticed how each Kankers had an interest for each of the Eds; Lee was into Eddy, Marie was into Double D, and May was into Ed. Andrew realized that out of the Kankers, Lee and May had the most in common with their respective Eds. Both Lee and Eddy were really abrasive and jerkish leaders of their trios, and both May and Ed are the dimwits and have this huge lack of intelligence. Then Double D and Marie came to mind, and he noticed that they shared absolutely nothing in common. Andrew himself was not so different from Double D; both of them are the nicest characters in the cul-de-sac, and both are very loyal to their friends. The biggest difference is that while Double D is uptight and rather on topic, Andrew was far more upbeat.

Another thought came to his mind; Marie probably had no feelings for Andrew whatsoever, and even with all the times she flirted with him and such, he assumed that she only did that to get Double D jealous, and she was only using him.

 _Am I really just a tool to her?_ Andrew questioned. _Am I really just being used to get Double D jealous that she is flirting with me? Is that how this is…?_

Andrew had to fight back tears in his eyes from the thoughts, as it was too much to handle. Then again…Double D never showed any jealousy towards him when she flirted with him, not that he has witnessed. Double D was a good friend to Andrew, no doubt; after all he did help him that one time with the whole Magic Beaker fiasco. Andrew had no idea what Marie saw in Double D and also didn't know what he saw in her.

 _What does Marie see in Double D anyway, since they have nothing in common?_ Andrew thought. _Better yet, what do I see in that blue haired Kanker that has caused me to gain a crush on her?_

Andrew also felt that with all the mental problems that he has kept in the back of his head and with his early childhood not being as upbeat and pleasant as one would think, she probably wouldn't like him anyway.

 _She probably wouldn't like me anyway, especially with the rough and harsh childhood that I had to endure…_

Fighting back tears, Andrew took out the two Valentine Cards that he got from Double D and Nazz respectively. Although he appreciated these gestures, they hardly did anything to ease the stress that he going through currently. Going over to his dresser, he opened up the top drawer and put the two Valentine cards in it and then closed it up, heading back to his bed afterwards. Sighing in depression, he lay back down and roll onto his side, letting his depressed thoughts cloud through his mind…

* * *

After several minutes, a sound of someone getting into the house was heard as Andrew sat up after hearing that, now having some signs of fear emerged.

"H-hello," Andrew tried calling out. "Anyone there?"

Andrew could only hear the wind blowing on this February evening. After hearing no response, Andrew saw his window was opened and then approached it to close it.

"Probably was just my imagination," Andrew sadly concluded. "Oh well."

Andrew went back to his bed to mule under his saddened thoughts. These thoughts were cut off yet again when he heard noises of things moving in his room. Not wanting to wake up Chaosky, he tried to call out softly.

"Anyone there," Andrew asked. "I…I don't want any trouble…"

It was then a familiar shadow figure was then shown in the end of his bedroom as Andrew was now feeling paranoid about this. He had no idea who that figure was but he then made a guess as to what this person wanted from him.

"Uh, if this is about the card I tossed in the trash can, it's not what it seems," Andrew cried, feeling that his secret was revealed and compromised. "It's not what it seems, I swear."

It was then the figure let out a sinister snicker that Andrew could have sworn he heard before.

"Well that was a polite welcome to a certain someone you know, I bet you were up all night practicing that one, huh cutie," The voice snorted with a huge hint of malice in the tone and Andrew recognized it and was now anxious.

 _That can't be, please tell me that's not who I think it is…_

Andrew then hesitantly went over to his lamp and turned it on. The shadow figure was revealed to be none other than the blue haired Kanker herself, which got Andrew's anxiety to tension up and spark some new paranoia inside him. Andrew had to keep his depression under control as he didn't want her to know about his feelings. Andrew noticed that the look on her face was a combination of both malice and pleasure, and it got him a little freaked out as he started sweating.

"Uh… M-Marie," Andrew hesitated. "Is there something I can help you with? Chaosky's still asleep so uh… yeah… what's up?"

Marie then smirked as she then approached his bed and starting speaking.

"Well, if you must know squirt," Marie called him that name that only Eddy, and occasionally Lee, referred to him as. "I just so happened to have come across something that was made by you."

Andrew was really nervous now, feeling that she has found out about his feelings for her as Marie got onto his bed.

"What…are you talking about…?" Andrew asked.

 _I'm giving the kid a heart attack…he looks so paranoid…_ Marie rolled her eyes in annoyance at Andrew's reaction as she then got straight to the point.

"Oh just something that you made for me that I somehow gotten possession of," Marie then dug out the card that he unwilling gave her earlier that day. "I believe the thing that I gained possession of was _**THIS?!"**_

She then frowned as she then took that card out and it was shoved in it face, as Andrew went completely white with fear and was also confused.

 _THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! THAT'S THE CARD I HAVE MADE FOR HER!_ Andrew screamed mentally. _HOW DID SHE GET POSSESSION OF IT!?_

"Now Andrew, I promise that I won't hurt you, only if you answer this question," Marie said relatively calm which freaked him out even more. "How did I gain possession of this card that you have made specifically for me?! Hmm?"

Andrew had no idea how to answer that; He had no trace of memory of what happened when all the kids were under that love influence that took place in the cafeteria earlier today. The last time he had that card was when he was in the cafeteria, the last time he checked, before he was struck by that love arrow. Andrew had to gulp and be completely honest with her the best he could, otherwise it's Painsville for him.

"I…I in all seriousness had no idea how you gained that card Marie," Andrew started. "The last time I had possession of that card was when I was in the cafeteria earlier today. I had no idea how you got it. I had assumed that I tossed it in the trash can since when I got home I didn't have it anymore. I must have given it to you when we were under that love influence by those arrows we got struck with. I was too nervous to give that card to you originally and I have noticed how angry you were when Double D was cuddling with your youngest sister, so I didn't have the confidence to give it to you. Now this has probably sparked some new anger inside of you after what had happened today, but honestly that's the best I can explain it… I'm sorry…"

Marie had no idea what to say about this. Rather than looked enraged, she was shocked. While Andrew was awaiting a merciless beatdown from her, Marie had thought about what he just said; yes she was angry that her Ed was in love with her sister May, and yes giving it to her at that point would have made it even worse than it should have. Still, she had to admit that what Andrew did was something that no other kid in the school would ever do for any of the Kanker Sisters, since most of them wouldn't see the light of day (metaphorically speaking), and would be beaten up as a result. Not to mention the fact that like Andrew said, Double D and May were forced to be in love with each other thanks to those love arrows that targeted them, and eventually everyone else too in the cafeteria (sans Rolf and Chaosky).

In Andrew's case, even if she wouldn't beat him up and started to flirt with him right here, right now, he felt that she would only do it to get Double D jealous and that he was only seen as a tool, unaware that Andrew really does have feelings for her. Andrew didn't want to let the cat out of the bag, so he wanted to keep that to himself, seeing that he would eventually become heartbroken anyway.

After a few minutes, Marie took notice of how paranoid Andrew looked and then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Jesus Andrew, you look like your about to have a heart attack or something, knock it off," Marie retorted. "What the hell are you so paranoid about anyway?"

"Oh, uh, I assumed that you wouldn't have liked what I did with that card and I got nervous," Andrew admitted. "It's already too late since you read the message and found out for yourself. So I'm more than ready to accept my fate now…"

Marie could only groan and sigh at this as she was on his bed now looking Andrew directly into his feared looking eyes.

"Quite acting all scared and such will ya, I'm ain't gonna hurt you," Marie spoke in a brutal manner, but it was to the point. "The reason I came here was because I had no idea how you got this card to me since I don't remember how you gave it to me."

"Well, I don't either," Andrew gulped and hid his blush from sight.

Letting out another sigh, Marie then told him.

"Alright cutie, I'll let you off the hook this time because you had the guts to do something like this," Marie stated. "But I am not afraid to give you a wedgie if you dare to tell _anyone_ that we met like this, am I understood?!"

"Of course," Andrew said. "I wouldn't tell anyone anyway…"

"Good boy," Marie smirked once again. "And to be honest squirt, the message you wrote for me wasn't half bad."

"It…wasn't?" Andrew blushed again.

"Nope."

"Oh uh," Andrew then thanked her. "Thanks for that."

"Now don't telling people that I've gone soft either, because I'm not," She told him in a firm voice. "Remember I'm a Kanker sister."

"Of course," Andrew smiled weakly, trying to overcome his anxiety.

"Now isn't this cute, you acting like a big boy," Marie nudged him with her elbow, causing him to go red in the face as Marie cackled at this. "You are such a crack-up squirt, just like Double D."

"Really?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," She then got all seductive again. "Oh yeah, don't think that I forgot about those Valentine kisses I was suppose to give to you."

"Oh uh…" Andrew was then flustered as she remembered that. "That sounds like a good idea…"

"Trust me cutie, it'll be a lot of fun," Her voice was filled with mischief and malice.

"Okay, let's get this over with…" Andrew meekly said.

"You got it, pucker up."

That kissing session went on for a few minutes. Andrew enjoyed it, but at the same time, only felt he was a tool that would get under Double D's skin and finally get him jealous of his supposed girlfriend going after Andrew. It felt good, but a part of his heart felt a little sore at the assumption.

* * *

A few minute later, the kissing was done as Marie broke away from Andrew.

"Alright cutie wasn't that bad," She asked him with a wicked grin.

"Not really…"

"Good, because I also got this feeling that I had French kiss someone," Marie informed him.

"So did I," Andrew commented.

It then hit both of them in the heads as they French kissed each other, as Andrew got nervous again and Marie then frown as she grabbed Andrew by the shirt and frown at him.

"You French kissed me didn't you," Marie questioned him in a firm tone.

"Uh…I…I guess we did, but I don't remember us French kissing," Andrew admitted. "We were probably under the love influence, I swear."

Andrew was panicking yet again at what Marie would do to him. Marie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

 _God, Andrew is acting like a scared puppy._ Marie thought to herself. _He's being such a wuss; a cute wuss that is._

Still frowning, Marie then informed him.

"Okay Andrew, I won't do anything to you this time, only because you're cute and we're companions," Marie then snorted. "But if you do that to me again without _my_ approval, I will make sure you get a **black eye** , understand?"

Andrew flinched at that and meekly nodded in understanding.

"Good boy," Marie rubbed his head. "You're still a cutie and that's what I like about you squirt."

"Oh thanks,"

Marie then grabbed him and gave him a noogie Kanker style which lasted for a few moments before letting him go. Andrew was starting to brighten up a bit after being underneath a huge amount of doubt.

"Oh uh Marie, I'm… I'm glad you like that card…"

"Yeah it wasn't that bad, coming from a cutie such as yourself," Marie then cooed in a teasing manner as she pinched his cheek with one hand and rustled his hair with the other. "You have a lot of guts, now don't you hot shot of a man."

Andrew blushed as he was slowly starting to feel aroused again as he gulped. It was then another thought came to his mind; why was Double D so afraid of Marie anyway? Sure she has been rough with him when it came to making out with him, and she has also roughhoused with him to show him her love for her, but in regards to appearances, Marie really did look attractive and it surprised Andrew to no end that Double D didn't even have a slight small crush on her based on what he's said to him about her.

 _Why is Double D so afraid of her again?_ Andrew thought. _Looking pass all the roughhousing and forceful ways she put onto him, Marie really is a beautiful looking lady, and it's no wonder why I myself seem interested in her…_

* * *

Andrew then pushed the thoughts out of his head and realized that it was only 11 o'clock at night now.

"Uh Marie, it's 11:00 o'clock at night," Andrew pointed.

"Oh you think," Marie retorted while still grinning. "I'm suppose to be back at home before midnight, or else Lee will be giving me the curfew rant that must be followed."

"I see," Andrew said, having calmed down by this point. "Well thanks for this interaction you gave me tonight."

"Eh, don't mention it cutie," Marie told him. "But remember our deal…"

"I get it, if I tell anyone about this meeting, the card or that French kiss, I'll be granted with a wedgie, or a black eye, or a wedgie and a black eye together," Andrew recalled. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Marie nodded in a serious manner. "And keep living to our agreement."

"Okay," Andrew nodded too as Marie had noticed how Andrew looked a little on the depressed side in addition to being scared.

 _Gee, the kid seems upset about something, he's acting like a crybaby._ Marie thought to himself. _But it's probably nothing important, I can guarantee that…_

After a few minutes of silence, Marie then told him.

"Okay squirt, I really should be going now,"

"Oh okay," Andrew said as Marie headed for his bedroom window. "Oh and Marie?"

Marie turned around and looked at him, gaining a really serious look on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day…"

She decided to go with it as she then approached him.

"Yeah, yeah, Happy Valentine's Day Andrew," She then pecked him on the cheek one last time. "That's for today, companion?"

Andrew's face went pink as he then gulped once more.

"Oh, okay…" Andrew smiled weakly.

"Okay," She headed back for the window.

"Goodnight Marie," Andrew told her.

"Yeah yeah, goodnight Andrew," Marie rolled her eyes once more as she then winked at him to satisfy him as Andrew was shocked by this.

Marie opened the bedroom window, climbed out and left his house. Andrew then closed his window and then realized she was gone.

* * *

Once she was gone, Andrew went over and turned off his lamp and then climbed back into bed.

So she didn't hate the card after all, nor did she hate the message. True she did threaten to give him a wedgie and a black eye if he dared to tell others about the meeting, the card and the French kiss that they shared, but she was really living up to her name as a Kanker. One day, Andrew would learn more about the Kankers and why they act the way they do and he hoped that he could share with them that he has had a rough and troubled childhood and wasn't always the happy person everyone claims to be.

 _I do hope I can share that tale of my childhood with them, someday…_

Although there was still some doubt lingering in him, Andrew pushed it to the far back of his head as he felt more satisfied and calm, as he then climbed into his blanket and went to sleep, hoping that his upcoming adventures will show to everyone that he has faults and there are some stuff he isn't good at, as well as revealing that he has had a dark and very rough childhood and hoped that his backstory will be revealed. Only time could tell as he was now in deep sleep, hoping that tomorrow will contain some hope in store for him. The screen then faded out in black, thus ending the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! I DO HOPE THAT MOST OF YOU ENJOYED IT DESPITE THE CONTROVERSY THAT SURROUNDED IT BASED ON THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN!**

 **NOW I REALLY SHOULD SHARE WITH YOU, AND I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE EMPHASIZED ON IT MORE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT I DO RESPECT ALL OF YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT HOW YOU FELT, BUT I ALSO HAVE OPINIONS TOO.**

 **HERE'S A FACT, THE REASON WHY I WANTED ANDREW TO HAVE A CRUSH ON MARIE IS BECAUSE THE BLUE HAIRED KANKER IS ACTUALLY REALLY ATTRACTIVE AND GOOD LOOKING, AND LOOKING PASS HER YELLOW TEETH AND HER ROUGH BRUTAL PERSONALITY, IT SURPRISES ME TO SEE HOW NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ESPECIALLY DOUBLE D, CAN STAND HER AND IN THE LATTER'S CASE, AFRAID OF HER MAKING OUT WITH HIM. I DID THIS FOR ANDREW BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE CHARACTER TO HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, SINCE NO ONE IN THE SHOW FEELS THAT WAY ABOUT HER, ESPECIALLY DOUBLE D, AND IN SPITE OF ALL THE FANFICTIONS THAT DEPICT DOUBLE D AND MARIE AS A COUPLE, I WANTED TO KEEP THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW RELEVANT TO HOW THEY WOULD ACT IN THE SHOW!**

 **ALSO, I HAVE TAKEN NOTICE THAT MARIE HAS GOTTEN A LITTLE SOFT WITH ANDREW, AND AS A RESULT, I DECIDED TO HAVE HER THREATEN HIM WITH A WEDGIE AND A BLACK EYE IF HE DARES TO REVEAL TO OTHERS ABOUT THE MEETING, THE CARD AND THE FRENCH KISSING, EVEN THOUGH ROLF WAS THERE TO WITNESS THE LATTER HAPPENING. THIS SEEMED TO MAKE MARIE A LITTLE MORE IN CHARACTER!**

 **LASTLY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO INCLUDE SOME FAULTS FOR ANDREW AND A BACKSTORY REVEALING HE HAD A ROUGH AND TROUBLED PAST AND HE WASN'T ALWAYS THE HAPPY PERSON YOU THINK HE IS, AND HE ISN'T A GARY STU THAT YOU THINK HE IS! THE NEXT STORY I'M PLANNING WILL SHOW THAT ANDREW DOES INDEED SUCK AT SOMETHING AND REVEALS TO SUCK AT SEVERAL OTHER STUFF AND ADMITITNG IT TO ONE OF THE KIDS IN THE SHOW!**

 **NOW FOR THAT STORY I'M PLANNING, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS NEXT TIME!**

 **NOW I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER TO ALLOW YOU GUYS TO REVIEW; YOU CAN EITHER REVIEW OR DON'T REVIEW, I WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW READERS! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD ONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
